


Jibakushin ♛ The God in the Darkness

by kurokikuro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Other, shit on mythology aztec / nazca / moche / nordic / etc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokikuro/pseuds/kurokikuro
Summary: After the events of Dark Signers and Yliaster, life in the city returns to the silent flow. The city to evolve, and it is increasingly difficult to risk not overloading Momentum, and among these, they risk disturbing the sleep of a divinity that should never be awakened.





	1. The new Neo Domino City

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place during the narrative arc after the defeat of Yliaster. In an effort to explain and expand the original story on which 5D's is drawn.
> 
> (Currently the new game Duel Links seems to be a kind of pre-final, so I decided to work on it.)

Only three months had passed since the last events that involved Z-One. Life in Neo Domino City returned quietly, the city prospered, and continued to evolve rapidly. Soon Kaiba Corporation announced the latest technology:  _Duel Links_ , a virtual world where all the duelists could gather and play online in a world called  _Duel World_.

( . . . )

"I had ordered the parcel only a few days ago, it is impossible to have it already here." The woman confessed, as she was handed a pack in his hands.

  
"I do my best, ma'am." Crow smiled, scratching his head nervously.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm going to get you the money I owed you last time." The redhead nodded, waiting for the return of the woman outside of the door. She returned after a few minutes, handing a small tip that the teenager checked, to make sure everything was in place.

"Um ... madam? The price of the tip is wrong, these are too many." She laughed a little, refusing the extra money that Crow was giving her back, the gesture confusing the boy.

"It's all right, there's no mistake." Her expression changed into a slight smile, much more sorry this time. "It's my way to apologize. For having misjudged you because of ...  _those_." She looked at the tattoos the boy was wearing. She knew she had always treated him badly, calling him no good, spoken badly of Satellite in his presence, even taking money from his tip when he arrived late, all because of his criminal brands. She had never really looked favorably upon the inhabitants of the Satellite, or the criminals who had come out of prison, let alone those who were now living mixed with the high society. But he was different: He turned out to be a mature, polite and kind boy, he worked hard and the needs of his clients. She was honestly surprised that such a boy could be considered a criminal, but he had the marks that showed that. Nevertheless, she had never had the courage to ask what he had done to get  _four_.

Crow was puzzled, he was not prepared for such a thing. The first answer that passed through his head was a habit, but it was the first time someone sincerely apologized to him. "Thank you. Remember me for your next delivery!" He stammered, addressing her the usual phrase as he started on his D-Wheeler.

The BlackBird roared, as he returned to the garage after an another long day of work. "I'm home." Crow announced to no one in particular, as he proceeded to remove the helmet and place it on the small desk full of tools. He finished his deliveries earlier than usual today, and he arrived just in time for dinner, so he imagined that his brothers were still awake and waiting for him, but there was no trace of them, neither in the kitchen, nor in the other rooms. He let out a sigh, letting himself fall into the armchair at the top of the stairs, merely listening and watching nothing. Suddenly, he remembered to check the phone that Yusei given him, in the hope that he'd left him a message. The sms icon signaled an unread message from his brother.

 

 I'm working so I'll be late tonight, don't wait for me : 遊 星 🦀  
 Alright Yus. What time you will be back? : ク ロ ウ 🐥

 

Crow sighed again, putting the phone back in his pocket. The only thing that interrupted that frustrating silence was his grumpy stomach. But he didn't really want to stay home alone, so he decided he would eat at the usual kiosk.

( . . . )

"Excellent work, Yusei Fudo." A scientist stepped forward, congratulating the boy. "The Momentum is working beautifully, just as we had anticipated." The boy nodded, thanking him. He was honestly happy to be able to carry on Dr. Fudo's projects now that the city thrived as before. However, the world was always evolving, and this was not always good, he knew it. So he was trying to correct what he once did, forcing his father to stop. And he thought he had taken another step towards the right direction.

"Sir, I think there's an overload problem."

"Overload? It's not possible." Yusei said quietly, but he also seemed visibly worried.

( . . . )

"Yo, jii-chan." The redhead entered the kiosk, sitting down on one of the free stools. An elderly man was working behind the small kitchen behind the counter.

"Oh, Crow. Give me a minute and I'll be right back to you." The old man said, Crow nodded, leaning a cheek on one of his hands, watching the little TV while waiting for his turn. It did not take long before he got his usual bowl of steaming ramen, took the chopsticks and started eating. A little later, only a couple of customers were left drinking drinks.

"I see you a bit down tonight, is everything alright?" Asked the elder as he began to clean a few cups. Crow blinked, now realizing that he probably did not talk much that night. "Um, it's nothing. It's for Yusei and his new job." He explained, turning his gaze elsewhere. Since announcing the Duel Links, Yusei made the decision to work on the project, accepting to work within the game system, which took away most of its time. He too was busy with his deliveries, so they saw very little, although they still lived together.

"I see. He's very busy too, hm? "The old man said, offering one of his drinks to the redhead, who promptly accepted.

"It's frustrating to have to work day and night and not even have time to see each other." Crow explained, before taking a sip from his cocktail, "I feel like we're distancing ourselves ... again." The last sentence was more like a whisper. He did not really like to think about this, but he could not help it. The older seemed to want to comment on it when another customer came to greet them both.

"Ushio? Why are you here?"

"Yoh, Crow. Well, I've come to eat something before my turn." The agent said, taking a seat next to the boy, before starting to order.

"I thought it was Kazama's turn today." Crow commented, mixing the contents of his cocktail before taking another sip. Ushio looked a puzzled moment, before giggling softly.

"You know everyone's cocks, you." The agent replied, the red-haired, still drinking, just shrugged. "Anyway, this time I was entrusted with the task of watching over the Duel Links, it's a top secret mission."

"Heeeh? What is it?"

"If I tell you it would not be _top secret_ anymore."

Crow snorted, Ushio laughing at his reaction. The owner presented a cocktail for the agent, but the red-haired grabbed the drink from the senior's hand before handing it over to the man.

"O-ohiii?"

"You don't drink on duty, _officer_." Crow sneered, drinking the whole drink before Ushio tried to grab it again.

"You- little snot-"

Suddenly, there was a blackout. Everything started to shake, an earthquake threatening to drop some objects from the counter and small shelves, everyone grabbed what he could. Crow almost did not notice that the crimson mark on his arm suddenly lights up, causing him pain. Until, just as suddenly, everything ceased. The earthquake does not seem to have been particularly violent, fortunately: the only damage apparently was some objects that broke and fell to the ground.

"There have not been any earthquakes around here for years." Some voices were heard." The redhead stared at his arm, but the crimson mark had stopped glowing.

"I'd better go in the Duel World first, to make sure everything is ok." Ushio said, grabbing his helmet. The comment seemed to arouse concern from Crow, since Yusei was working there at the time.

_Something happened to Yusei? That was why the crimson mark started to shine?_

When the agent left, the kiosk owner seemed to guess the boy's agitation, and tried to reassure him. Crow nodded, but he would rather know that his brother is well. He put the money on the counter, waving to the man as he got to his D-Wheeler. A thousand thoughts ran through his head until he returned to the garage, parking BlackBird. The redhead put the helmet on the desk, and pulled out his cell phone to check the messages, but he still had not received a reply, and even though he tried a to call, always replied answering service. Crow looked around: now that he thinks about it, he noticed that Jack's D-Wheeler was missing, and he had no way of tracing him, because he doesn't have a cell phone since _he doesn't need it_. Crow bit his lip. _That guy_. He was able to disappear in the exact moment you needed him. It has already happened three times this month.

He scroll the apps, looking for the Duel Links's appication. The only thing to do was to download the game, and go to look for Yusei.

When the download started, suddenly, there was another blackout. Everything began to tremble, for the second time, much more violently than before.

Crow moaned in pain, instinctively moving his grip away from the phone, which fell, holding back the other arm illuminated by the crimson mark, which start to glow and burn again. He removed the glove from where the his mark was, only to see his arm quickly being burned. The redhead fell to his knees, panting and sweating, his body trembling, and the pain intensified more and more. Suddenly, a flame began to form on his arm, and his eyes became red like the crimson color. The crimson mark seemed almost to take shape, becoming something very similar to the _face_. Crow's eyes found themselves in contact with the eyes of the creature leaving the his mark.

" _Crow._ "

"What the hell-" Crow shouted, moving away from the creature, but instead ended up stumbling backwards, the head hit the ground abruptly, and he losing consciousness.


	2. Duel Links

"... Hmmm ..."

Slowly, his eyes opened, meeting the moldy, cracked ceiling of the garage. Crow sat down where he was on the ground, grimacing as he massaged his aching head.

 

"What the hell happened ..." He murmured, looking around, still dazed and confused. A ray of sunlight hit his sight, forcing him to close his eyes momentarily. The beam had hit the surface of a small object on the ground: his cell phone. The redhead crawled towards it, picking up and inspecting the object, hoping nothing was broken. The screen was on, and signaled the completion of a download. At that moment, thoughts began to rearrange in his mind, recalling yesterday's events, Yusei, the earthquake _and_ ...

Crow hurriedly looked at his right arm, suddenly stricken with panic: the crimson mark was there as usual, and there seemed to be nothing different. Could not it have been a dream, or could it? He vaguely remembered hearing the fire - or anything calling his name. Also, there were some burn around his arm, this seemed to convince him that it had not been a dream. He shook his head, leaving his thoughts behind him: now the only thing he had to do was concentrate on looking for his brother. He clicked on the writing that signaled the completion of the download, finding himself on the game screen. He vaguely remembered Yusei explaining what he was in ID, and in a couple of minutes he managed to create an account.

"Yossha ~!" The redhead smiled, finally clicking the access button. His body was teleported within the game, and he found himself catapulted for the first time in the virtual world known as Duel World.

The world had been recreated in a way very similar to the classic Neo Domino City. The red-haired found himself right in front of the Daedalus bridge, and the symbol that unified Satellite and Neo Domino. He couldn't help but stare enthusiastically at the view, the gray eyes shining thanks to the clear sea reflection and the sun beating on it. Although it was a virtual world, this brought to light many memories. He closed his eyes as he chuckled to himself. Crow looked up, taking another look around. He saw a large structure with the logo of the Kaiba Corporation, probably supposed to be the building where Yusei worked: he only had to guess the way. But before he could decide what direction to take, a voice caught his attention.

"J-Jack?" Crow babbled, seeing Jack make a big screen announcement called _Duel King_. What the hell was he doing in this world? And how did he do it, especially without a cell phone? The redhead rubbed his temples, trying to curb his murderous instincts.

" _Keh, he's just a stupid braggart_."

"You are right."

Crow blinked, slowly moving his hands away from his temples as he tried to work out what he had just heard.

"W-Who spoke ... ?" He stammered, visibly frightened, as he looked around, but there was none. But the thing that terrified him at that moment was how familiar the voice sounded: it sounded like the same that called his name last night before he lost consciousness. The red-haired swallowed, hurriedly shaking his head.

_Think of Yusei, think of Yusei._

( . . . )

Yusei was sitting behind his desk, checking the data of the staff working at the computers, the worry in his eyes. They had caused an unwanted Momentum reaction, somehow, but everything still seemed to be stable and there was no damage, at the moment. It could have been only a side effect that he had not calculated.

"Mr. Fudo." His thoughts were interrupted by the scientist who was in charge of the project with him. "Everything proceeds according to our directives, don't worry."

"I know, thank you." The guy nodded, letting out a sigh. He knew it, nevertheless he could not prevent himself from thinking about past events with Momentum's projects, and how they led to the accident called _Zero Reverse_.

Suddenly, a woman came in.

"Excuse me Mr. Fudo, there's a visit for her. He says he is his best friend."

Yusei blinked.

He went to the bottom of the building, accompanied by the woman, to find Crow sitting in a chair, his hands on his knees as he watched - drool - donuts in the window of the little bar.

"Crow?" The guy calls his name, capturing the attention of the redhead.

"Oh, Yus!" Crow answered, a smile that made its way to his face. Yusei was rather surprised to find the red-haired in this virtual world, but he could not help but smile back: although he was very stressed during this period, all his problems seemed to vanish when he was in the company of his brother.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you was playing Duel Links." He chuckled, taking a seat on the sofà.

"In fact I don't." Crow chuckled, scratching his head. "I came here because I was worried about you." The guy raised an eyebrow, clearly confused, so he began to tell about the messages and events of the last night in an almost confused way, _including_ ...

"This." He said, taking off the part of the glove that covered his burnt forearm, revealing his crimson mark. "He shone ... both times, as if he had some connection with yesterday's accident. I immediately thought of you."

The redhead looked up at his brother, only to see the latter staring at him with an expression that he could not decipher. He seemed surprised and worried at the same time. Yusei, on the other hand, needed to rearrange all that information. One thing was certain: it was no coincidence that his crimson mark started to shine right then.

"Yus?" Crow asked, looking almost guilty. The guy blinked, bringing his mind back to reality.

"I-I'm sorry, Crow. I did not mean to scare you." He said suddenly, turning his brother an empathetic smile, confusing him ulterly. "See, in this period I'm working on an old project of my father on the Momentum. I don't know what happened, exactly, but we caused the earthquake."

Crow was still confused. "A-and this ... ?" He mumbled, raising his arm slightly. Yusei stared at him for a moment, before continuing.

"Do you remember the blackout that hit the city after we defeated Aporia?" He asked, the red-haired nodded.

The boy explained that he had discovered that his father, Dr. Fudo, was working on a project that required using the power of the Crimson Dragon to feed the Momentum, since he had discovered that the latter reacted to his immense power. Now Crow was also beginning to understand: this time with the blackout, it had been the power of the Crimson Dragon to power their D-Wheelers. Yet, Yusei had said that his crimson mark had not shone, so they remained skeptical about this, when they both knew very well that the crimson marks reacted in unison. Suddenly, the redhead remembered that he had heard a voice calling him how through the flames, as if it were the crimson mark to speak.

"Could you have heard the voice of the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei guessed, it was not a detail to be excluded given the vast resources of the Crimson Dragon.

"I'm not sure, I've never heard his voice." Crow chuckled, scratching his head. "He also said that Jack is a stupid braggart. If Crimson Dragon thinks so, then it means I'm right."

The scientist blinked. "Has the Crimson Dragon told you this?" He asked, and the redhead nodded.

They were interrupted by the same secretary as before, which required the assistance of the young scientist. He nodded to the woman, before she left and they stood alone again.

"You've got a lot of work, huh?" When Yusei turned, seeing Crow giving him a slight smile, but his eyes looked so sad. He knew the younger like his pockets now, so it was not really hard to guess why he had changed his mood so quickly.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." He snorted, rising from his chair; the redhead composed himself, looking away, but followed the example.

"U-uhm y-yeah ... I'm going too, I think I'll carry on with my job."

When both boys greeted each other, Crow headed for the entrance, but was stopped by Yusei's voice calling him.

"Crow! Grab!"

The redhead turned from where the voice came, to find his brother who threw him at a small bag. Surprised, he arranged his eyebrows, checking the contents of the bag: to find the donuts he was looking at first in the window. He blushed, embarrassed. _How did he know?_

"Since you're here why do not you take a ride in this world? I promise I'll be able to free myself later." The brother smiled. Crow stared at him for a moment, before a laugh escaped his lips.

_Damn._


End file.
